fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Demon Application Fremy Mache *Etherious *Fremy was created by Mastery when he found her Book by the riverbank in a deep forest. Mastery was wandering to find a new addition to his army. With his Black Arts, Mastery created and casted the Spell, creating Fremy. *'Space' (空間 (スペース) Kūkan): This allows Fremy to control space between objects. It also allows her to remove and create "space" from inside an object. Improper control of this Curse can lead to death, which can happen in many ways (i.e., crushing the user by decreasing space around himself). **'Pushing Force': Fremy can push objects and people away by expanding the space in front of it. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 01:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Ashy, anyway, here's my application for my demon. The demon's name is Abyssion, also known in her human form as Noel Klagen. She's etherious, probably created by Amadam. Amadam is the Zeref of Daybreak, since I decided to cut out canon characters to focus on original characters, so he's the Black Wizard and created the Books of Zeref (Books of Amadam). Amadam created several demonic books, which he could bring the pages to life, resulting in an army of demons—but I'm gonna just keep it at Abyssion for now. The Curse that Abyssion uses is known as Wailing Dark—it's a pool of darkness that builds up over time (as well as functioning like darkness manipulation), it seems to destroy (weak) magic at its highest level, known as Unbreakable Dark, where Abyssion gains full control over the element of darkness, but the process of transforming takes quite a while, perhaps thirty minutes or even more. Anyway, watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:13, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, naisu. YOU IN. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Since there's another demon application, I thought to put mine here, rather than make another section. *Mephisto (メフィスト Mefisuto), otherwise known as the Sovereign of Darkness (闇王物, Yami Ōmono). *I plan to make an Etherious. *He was one of the many generals of Zeref's army, before and during the dark mage's "reign of terror". He was created from Living Magic from shadows and darkness which reflects in his appearance and abilities. He is the "older brother" of Deliora, but they have never seen eye to eye on anything. During one of his major battle against his brother in the North, Gray Fullbuster's town was destroyed, killing his parents and everyone else, except for him. Due to his human like stature however, he was not seen, leading many to believe that Deliora was the sole reason for the caused destruction. This has been my concept since I created Mephisto. *His curse is Darkness (闇, Yami). His body is composed of the element, making him immune to normal physical strikes, all of which will simply phase through. However, it does so as if an object is colliding with a liquid. He can also manipulate shadows, which are places where there is darkness, because light cannot reach it (I know you know this, just writing it for the intro). The darker and more shadowy his environment is, the more powerful he becomes. It makes him especially strong during the night, although there is still limits to his power. Any light, no matter where it comes from, even "moonlight" can affect and weaken his power. A special ability of his is that he can shape and conform the lquid darkness of his body, and insert it into any part of the environment, inanimate object or living being, which he can control. On living beings, the control is purely physical and can only happen if they are unconscious. For example, he can release it in a certain area of the ground and gain control of it, as if he was using Earth Magic. Said ground will be black, as would be any other object that he gains control of. This however, weakens him considerably, since the darkness comes comes from his own body. It will make him physically smaller and weaker the more control he wishes to gain of the elements or other living beings. Objects under his control do not become intangible and can be destroyed, but have increased resistance against human magic. Light however, as with him, in any shape, form or origin, is their weakness. He can even discard his physical body for an immense control over a certain area. Should it be approved, I'd like to add Dante as one that possesses the Demon Factor. I hope I'm approved :3 [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 16:05, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Mirajane Application Yo yo Ashy, anyway, here's my application for Mira. My complete article is Setsuna Almark. Yes, we still remember her. Well, as you probably don't know, and as I periodically forget, Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island and actually killed the people in the Sun Trilogy continuity, and by an amazing stroke of luck, Mira survived, managing to get saved by a MYSTERIOUS PERSON (who's actually a big spoiler but let's just say E for now). Upon being asked to work for them she disregarded their ideas as nonsense (as you do) and left to try and kill dragons, no matter the cost. She's become so obsessed with revenge for her siblings that she seems to have a few screws come loose. She's mostly the same as her canon version, but she seems to be obsessed with revenge—though she hides it well. But what I really want to do is focus on Satan Soul; I'm going to go into the origins of Satan Soul more. What did she take over? We know it's a demon that she helped defeat, but was it etherious, was it true? There's much more I want to explore. Well, that's about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:29, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ahem, hello. I am here with an application to make a Demon, so, here we go. *His name is Azazel, but his real name is unknown. *He is a False Demon, he converted himself into a Demon after decades of research on Demons, and with the assistance of another character who is Human, that I am going to make, successfully turned himself into a Demon. *How he did it, was by converting the Particles into his body, and carefully making them fuse with his body, terminating anything human about him, and replacing it with only the biology of a Demon. The process took years, and needed assistance in keeping it stable, and not die before it completed itself. *His Curse is called Artificial (人造, Jinzou lit. Synthetic), which allows him to take control of dead corpses, be it of a demon, human or monster, with the only condition for it is to inject his blood into the corpse, to manipulate it like a puppet, and fully utilize its abilities as if it were still alive. This is also how he creates the Maken, by using their corpses and converting them into the Demon Particles, and reconstructing them into a new form, but the process takes a long time, from months to years infact. He of course used technology and other means to create the Maken, along with his Curse being a major part of it. This of course, means he is overly reliant on it, and as such, physically speaking, is similar to Accelerator, strong with his powers, but can be taken down after a couple of powerful punches, unless you count his superhuman strength he gained from becoming a Demon. Anywho, that's my application. Thank you in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 11:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh hai deer! Pretty good looking for some good image of Kaoru from Index to use for Wake Theron's profile image and deciding what Magic he should use. Aside from that, a little sad that you RPed with everyone else except for me despite me asking first :'( lol Master Dartz (Talk) 10:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ashy. It's RIOO. I'm on your talk page, because I'd like get your permission for creating a demon. Yes, I know what rules say, but I've got a nice idea for it. But there are some problems with it: 1) for some weeks (or days) she won't have any images of her appearance. I'm planning on asking Blisy for drawing the image. 2) she would use some sort of Paper Curse, but don't "throw" this idea away only because of its name. This Curse allows the user to control a specific type of paper, which can easily absorb magical attacks like water, so the user is capable of controling magic absorbed by the sheets of paper. Is it OK? Please, could I create such character? Thank you in advance RIOO (talk) 16:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Demon! These are the answers: *Karuraino Shisutsuru (i've already created the page, but i have to change some stuff) *False Demon *Her foster mother used a special magic called Demon Reincarnation (temporary name) and cast the spell on Karuraino. *It allows the user to transform part of her opponent's soul into black piece of material. The pieces of material look like shadows of a human. #The "shadows" contain the target's personality and will. So the attacked person loses his/her personality and emotions, so cannot laugh, isn't angry or sad; isn't cheeky or easygoing, but they can fight. #The pieces of material are controlled by Karuraino, but they're not really powerful. They just appear in group and hit the opponent in unison, like Kamika's paper magic. #Also Karuraino can easily connect other people with the material and she changes their personality quickly. #Weakness: The pieces of unknown material can't survive when they're attacked by Curse user. She can match up the "shadows" with other people, but she can't change her own personality. Regards! RIOO (talk) 09:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi could you delete these page: Fairy Tail: Carline Thistle, Roses are red RIOO (talk) 09:49, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Its your post on the Warden rp. Sorry for the delay [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ash, I was wondering whether I could use your magic Sealing Fist for a character. Also, it's your post on the Warden's RP. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up man. YoungEezy27 (talk) 22:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ash! Miraka Here! or mirajane!( i wish to be called) anyway, i can`t edit other peoples pages but is there any page i can edit that belongs to this wiki? (talk) 03:18, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Gifs * File:AshGreenFingerBlast.gif * File:AshSwordsmanshipSpeed.gif * File:AshSwordStrength.gif * File:AshEnergyPressure.gif [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 13:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: You Online? Aaaaah! Sorry, Ash! I didn't notice the message till now... I just checked in briefly before resuming my reading for the finals... Sorry, again! I hope I didn't leave you hanging... How have you been by the way? We've not talked in quite some time. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 11:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Profile Why is profile cut in half? Also, please delete this template. Ty :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:07, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I fixed my profile :) No need to reply In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 11:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Your post again on the Warden RP [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey ash-ya, since you are managing the Demons in the Fanon, would you please help me with something? maybe we can discuss on the chat if possible, thank you [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 07:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Tomorrow you say....today but late? :v [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 07:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you're online? Then, cool. I can get on, haha. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ash? Is it possible to have Fallen Angels as a species on the wiki? Hey Ash, it's me again. Is it possible for me to make a False Demon? YoungEezy27 (talk) 16:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ash-ya, its me again XD Well since you are handling some of Per-swyan's jobs can I make my Fanon version of Rogue Cheney and Kagura Mikazuchi? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 18:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) IRL ailments Could my character show signs of psychosis? She's an Etherious, though. :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:20, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Ash-sama In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section Hey ash, so listen, I talked with Zico about hopefully having Fairy Tail Fanon affiliate with Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki, and Zico approved this, but he's been a bit too busy to add it to the main page, so I was hoping if you could do it? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:38, May 12, 2014 (UTC) New Start Please delete this file. I don't feel comfortable with the messy history. I'm going to upload a new one instead :) like its for a new start In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:56, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Ty :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 09:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ash! Just wanted to inform you we got new logo for TFF and I uploaded it, don't worry. Oh, another thing, can you make the logo link to TFF? Thanks. 19:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) your post on the warden rp whenever you get the chance [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Hello, Ash. Please delete these :) file file In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) it's coolYoungEezy27 (talk) 15:36, May 17, 2014 (UTC) -sigh- Yea....no one ever bothered to ask about it. But, when I talked to Per about it I as told to slap my property tag on it cause I added some of my own explanation and abilities to it, given that I had brought it over to this wiki when still very little was known about it. Never said no one else couldn't edit it, just no one bothered to do so. In short, property tag was Per's idea and as it is still canon ''magic, people are free to use it to their heart's content. Not like I would know anyhow if they put it on their characters lol ;p Master Dartz (Talk) 16:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Lol sure thing. Master Dartz (Talk) 23:55, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Well as you can see, I finally got a day to edit Wake and his teammates (their magic at least). So hopefully tomorrow we can start once i finish posting the rest of his team in between now and then :) Master Dartz (Talk) 02:23, May 18, 2014 (UTC) And I have a wedding lol. What i mean isthat starting tomorrow, we can start it whenever we want :P Master Dartz (Talk) 02:28, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Another Anime Character as appearance? Hi Ash. I'm new here in the FT Fanon Wiki. I have a question. When making your own character, is it okay to use another anime character's appearance? HardMarshmallow (talk) 01:09, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Dimensions Hi, Ame here, I was talking to Zico about if I could make alternate worlds, like Edolas, he said no because I didn't have a reason to do so other that to do so, but he said to pass it bye you and Aha to see what you think, so, here I am. Kazene Ame (talk) 23:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Back to you on the warden rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ashy. It's RIOO here and I have a problem. I've got an idea to create a character about Halphas, a demon. Could I get the permission to create such article. It's the same demon Mira copied. But I'd like it to be in Tartarus. It will probably use an unknown type of Magic, allowing her to cumulate hostility and somebody's sins in projectiles. http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Beam RIOO (talk) 18:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Regards Warden RP Just incase u didn't know (couldn't find anything on ur archives) it's ur go on the Warden RP. Human Possession Is it okay if Human Possession can change emotions of the target? Here's my example: "''Attached to the dolls are two long red threads that the user uses to cheat and deprive foes. In another way, the user can manipulate minds once these threads make contact with foes. It may induce a plethora of social responses which includes (but not limited to) pleasure, attraction, violence and high suggestibility." In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 13:13, May 24, 2014 (UTC) God Slayer Magic Could my character use Steel God Slayer Magic with a new set of Spells? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:58, May 27, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/White_God_Slayer_Magic, just thought you should know cuz I didn't see him ask you or Ash if he could make it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : Ignore that last message, I meant to post it on Aha's and placed on here by accident, and he dealt with the issue. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello to all admins. Just to let you know, Leengard, the person in charge of the fanon GMG, has put my character Kyougi Kaishi as sort of like the judge and rule maker replacing the pumkin head. He'll be the guy announcing the games, rules and making a change or two here and there, Leengard's okay with it and he just wanted to know if you admins are okay with it too. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:08, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Your post again on warden rp whenever you can [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Info box XP I'm having trouble with the coding of the info box, I seem to be missing a part of it but I don't really know the problem. I need some assistance.TheGuardain1412 (talk) 03:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, your Guild Hydra Head will be participating in the GMG. Please look over you guild and select Five of your members to participate in the GMG as well as Two substitutes in case any of your mages are rendered unable to continue. You will be given Two Weeks to assemble your team. May your Guild perform well. Desperados has also made the cut (I decided not to give you this message twice) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure this isn't very necessary, but just as a reminder: make sure that at the very least the "Appearance", "Personality" and "Magic and Abilities" sections are complete to some degree Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) so long as the info is there it shouldn't be a problem Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I was reading your Flash Sword Style page and it is coming along amazingly, and with it being based (more or less) off of Iaidō and Battōjutsu I was wondering if I could use this for Dahl Nidhogg since he's already skilled in both Iaidō and Battōjutsu Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) it would probably be easiest to have it done by next week, but until we have a definite starting date for our GMG (which should've ended yesterday if we did it when the canon said to) you still have time Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Gift In case you want to make Juvia, here [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ur post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Saint Examy Hello Ashy. I recently read the Ten wizard saint blog by you. I saw people giving their characters through comments and it was a bit untidy. So what I suggest is they you create a page called Ten wizard saint qualification exam. In the talk page, users can give their character for submission under the header which is their name. Three of the admins(as you decide) will then grade the character under various sections like-appearance, personality and powers and abilities. This way it will be very easy for you to properly check the article. Reply about how you fell about this. At all points of its life, be it be of success or failure, every creature steadily moves towards its own death 11:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Rwik66 Spirit God Slayer Magic I would like to ask your permission to create Spirit God Slayer Magic. I already asked''' AnimeQueen9112 and am waiting for a reply. It is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a "Spirit God", using a specific element as their type. The certain elemental type of '''God Slayer Magic can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. The four Spirit Gods are the life forces of the world, a power which the gods coveted. They sealed them away, stole their power and used it to make themselves stronger. It is because of this that the original usage of this magic was to free them. Only Seiryu, the Spirit King of the Wind, was able to elude capture and he was the first to teach this form of Magic. In addition, each style has its own unique sub-style. Similar to Spirit Slayer Magic, the caster is able to eat their own element but also use it for combative purposes. However, it appears that they cannot eat their own "God-like" element and instead one of a lower level. It is not vice-versa with Lesser Slayers, however, unless the Slayer has emptied out their own Magic Power to create a vessel for the respective element. Spirit God Slayer Magic once again saw a rise following the closure of the civil war between Dragons and Humans, along with the reign of Zeref ending. ~~Ban Mido~~ Okay I just read the message, and at the moment am correxting it, not just rewording it. I am editting it now, at this point and as such i have not yet published it, so wait just a little maybe hust half an hour and you wil see an improvement 11:04, June 8, 2014 (UTC)At all points of its life, be it be of success or failure, every creature steadily moves towards its own death Rwik66 Can I put Mithra Songoku as a Relationship for axel drakon since he is the guild master of hydra headXslasher59 (talk) 17:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ash Ash it's been awhile. But, as I am on mobile I will try to make this very short. I still been creating.... well things, just haven't been adding to any wikia. And one I came up with is rather (unique). It's name is Golden Historian. It's affect is rather cool if I do say so. It's power is to control history of a target. But not like Shukuro from Bleach. Let's take this message, as the details of the spell. You could tell this message to say, Zico and then he could tell to someone else. As it is pasted down it is altered. As it's near impossible to re tell everything as it was told. Each person's mannerisms, way of talking, languages, and numerous other factors alter it. And as time goes on the altered version become the (original) one, until it's altered again. So let's say this spell hit say (Natsu). His body is (sent) into the future. But all his knowledge and skills of his powers are like left behind. He still can use them, but it's like he cannot understand how to use them at 100%. As it's like overtime his power and skills were altered from his point of view. Like the person he was is different, from his newer self after the spell. And as it's all rushing back, it takes time for him to forget the altered parts and remember the true original version. Well, sorry that was too long, but I just wanted your input if it's a decent spell. Also like normal you can use it, if you wish to. Thanks ash. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Personally, let him wait it out. His block isn't permanent, it expires in a month and one day. That's how I see it anyway.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, the spell has to do with muscle memory, semantic memory and other parts. Like their is a bit of science in this spell. It doesn't really send one into the future or change their history. To sum it up. Let's say natsu was hit by it, he could still use (Roar of the Fire Dragon). But it's power and his control over it would be lower. As to him what he (knows) now after the spell. Is different than before the spell hit him. So as what, he knows is not exactly like the original version. He can only use the sum of power this altered knowledge can do. Like I'll try to explain better. Just on mobile and at a hotel. I am trying to make some magic better, than just this is what happens. Trying to make the how and why too. 23:20, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ur post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) TNG and Alpha Sorry about the late reply, I was having computer problems yesterday. About the Richard/Fiore Army stuff, that's fine. As for Alpha, I don't really care to unban people, but pass it by Aha first and see what he says. 17:02:23 Mon Hey Ash can i have permission to use Darkness-Make Magic for one of my characters YoungEezy27 (talk) 22:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Meh, don't worry about that, at least you justified! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:48, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi was wondering if you could have a look at my GM and see if he meets the criteria to be a wizard Saint thanks. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Ten Wizard Saints Hi was wondering if you could have a look at my GM and see if he meets the criteria to be a wizard Saint thanks. sorry forgot to add charactor upss Shanesmillie (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Nothing's really started yet, the Games that we'll be playing have yet to be finalized, so the only thing that's really up right now is the page for the GMG, the page four our specific Tournament and a page for everyone participating to say what their Guild's doing The Day Before so, yeah, we should be able to wait a couple weeks, since I want to give everyone time to post their part on The Day Before as well Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Different Countries Hi i was just wondering if i am able to writes a story that takes place in a differnet part of earth land, like Seven for example, i know the create didnt really want the story to go into any of the other places but that doesnt mean i cant, unless there is some rule i havent seen if so no worries ill just have to do a re-think, thanks for the help Shanesmillie (talk) 13:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Regarding a recent ban Hey, I just wanted to notify you that XKeybladeX create the account MasterKeyX after be was banned. Just thought the notification could be useful. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 20:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding magic? Due to the fact that Void's not the most active, do you have any idea on how i would be able to contact him to see if i could use his arc of horizon? IuvanteSequiRegis (talk) 21:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Hi sorry i forgot to ask about making a dragon slayer but i thought that i was able after more than 50 edits, so here is me asking if its ok Sebastian Dragraion Shanesmillie (talk) 23:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Is this inspired the whole Wendy/Dragon graveyard thing? Anyway, I'm not big on talk of souls with anything FT related. Since it's not in focus, but the dragon graveyard did show that you could talk to the dead via special means. I'd run it by Aha, honestly. 05:02:54 Sat Emoticons Hi, Ash, Ame here, you added some new emotes recently, right? I noticed that there wasn't a cookie one and Bliss said that you couldn't find one to use. There's one on the Community Central wikia emotes page, third from the bottom. If you could add it, that would be great! Kazene Ame (talk) 10:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yaminogaijin/Small_Problem:_Warden_RP sry.....Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Your post on the warden RP again. If you haven't heard, Yami decided to erase the sparring part and go back to the original order of editing because it was basically turning into a train wreck. Its unfortunate but I think he took made the best choice [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah sure i'll let the others know. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Got Permission I think you remember, what i said about getting permission from Aps about Cosmic Magic, and guess what i got the permission. So do i start working on it right away or should i first ask you? If you get the chance to see this I just wanted to ask if I could create a page for Sapphire Dragon Slayer MagicHawa11anGam3r (talk) 10:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can Kidd be a master of Flash Sword StyleKiddBoy (talk) 23:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC) battle royal Ash, if you could add the finish to the battle royal that would be nice ^_^ Xz791 (talk) 07:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Irrelevant Ah, I remember why I left this Wiki now. It is far too restricting, far too many rules, and there are rules that do not fit the Status Quo of a Fanon Wiki. Fanfiction is all about freedom to write, no freedom and there is no point. I don't need anyone's permission to write stories, I do not need anyone's permissions to think up ideas. There are a lot more Fanon Wikis out there, massive and successful things, and they are far less stifling. - Hubris 12:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) your post on the warden rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Demon request Name of the Demon is Seiji Kaiju who is currently one of my characters but i was looking to make him a demon, i was hoping he could be a human who was made into a demon by an unknown entity called the warden, all of this takes part in my own made up country, (the warden is a demon made by Zeref, but for some reason never saw to harm humans but instead take away there humanity, making them demons, but only to people who are on the verge of death can see him and who have a vast amount of latent potential, making him and Etherious) The curse he uses is going to be something like the Nature Curse, simular to nature energy on naruto, or an etheral magic that through hand gestures and ancient language allowing Seiji to create physicail forms for pure magic.or my last choice is Nothingness curse which allows the user to remove items from existence. it may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. i will make it reasonable if i am allowed to do any. thanks for your time, let me know as soon as please really want to get to work on this.or dark matter/energy curse. prefured curses are Dark matter or nothiningness, i asked the other admin just waiting and cant do anything until replay so thought i would ask u Shanesmillie (talk) 17:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Damn you malware! Whatever you are! Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Nothingness Curse Hi Ash i really did want to use the nothingness curse but i couldnt think of a good enough weakness as the stregths of it are limitless, if you have an idea on the weakness as these are some of the powers i thought would come with the nothingness curse. Removes memories from users who can get them back (like natsu and them stopped their souls from being absorbed) unless somethings triggers it. like a person with amnesa. the user could remove gravity allowing them to fly, they could use attacks that remove things from existance. but im not sure of the weaknes. but i will think of one. Shanesmillie (talk) 15:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) that's a great idea and if you really want, you can create someone instead of us using Jason I'll try and help as much as possible for giving proper info on my characters so it doesn't seem like I'm trying to give my characters an edge over everyone else (& hopefully so will the rest) Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) no problem Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. I was wondering if you could have a look at one of my characters I made on the wiki and see if he is up to par. The character is Dustin Temeris (http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dustin_Temeris). I know you looked at him before but would you mind having a brutally hounest look at him, since i'm not sure if he fits the wiki's standards or is a Marty Sue. Thanks if you look. Snake Tree Stats so, for your blog, here are the stats for Snake Tree Dahl Nidhogg Revealed Magic: Magic Drain Freyja Hagebak Revealed Magic: Slowing Magic Brandr Eklund Revealed Magic: High Speed Ulfr Ahlberg Revealed Magic: Fire Magic Tyra Solveig Revealed Magic: Lightning Magic do you also want the stats for the reserve members too? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) This is team Giant Wings stats: Faust Men *Lightning Magic *Flash Madi Graner *Take Over *Requip Lina Graner *Requip *Transformation Seya Tarumi *Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Lightning Magic *Shadow Magic Kagane Inoe *Celestial Spirit Magic Tenma *Requip: The Pegasus Daina *Take Over [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 22:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Your post again Your post on the warden rp again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:34, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yggdrasil Stats Ryuga- Offense: 5/5, Defense: 3/5, Speed: 4/5, Intelligence: 5/5, Persona: 6/5 Magic: Cloud Magic Wake Theron- Offense: 4/5, Defense: 5/5, Speed: 3/5, Intelligence: 2/5, Sunshine: 6/6 Magic: Sun Magic Seiya Amaterasu- Offense: 3/5, Defense: 5/5, Speed: 3/5, Intelligence: 4/5, Clumsiness: 6/6 Magic: Arctic Magic Sakura Yakumo- Offense: 4/5, Defense: 2/5, Speed: 4/5, Intelligence: 4/5, Assassin: 6/6 Magic: Bacteria Magic Kaguya Yakumo- Offense: 4/5, Defense: 5/5, Speed: 4/5, Intelligence: 3/5, Zombie: 6/6 Magic: Corpse Magic Emil Kresnik- Offense: 5/5, Defense: 4/5, Speed: 4/5. Intelligence: 5/5, Pervertness: 6/6 Magic Imperial Order Sinclaire Glore- Offense: 4/5, Defense: 3/5, Speed: 4/5, Intelligence: 4/5, Bust: 6/6 Magic Gravity Magic Master Dartz (Talk) 20:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Translations I've been thinking, is my translation for Sanjo a good one. Figured I'd ask --> Sanjo Vista (三条蒜山, Bisuta Sanjo) Also, just the translation for the name Vista in general. 02:11:19 Thu Thanks for the help. 19:31:52 Thu Yep. It has been a while! Since I rarely ever contribute anymore, I decided to stop coming here as much. I still intend to work on Lavina, though. Also, my internet connectivity fluctuates so I can't work on her as much as I would like. Hopefully that problem will be fixed soon. Also, how are you doing? I noticed your recent work, looks cool :) [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 18:50, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...sounds like a good idea to me. Having non-admin users judge the featured articles would definitely reduce the bias, and also give articles of admins a chance to be in the running without it looking rigged or something. Roll with it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:42, July 5, 2014 (UTC) One of the judges needs to be an admin and in charge of the affair IMO. 17:11:07 Sat Hey Ash, it's me Bombkid. Listen, I have a small request; would it be possible to give Thor Lucian a pupil. I was gonna work him into Zeno Drollinger's history as Zeno's mentor in lightning based magic.I hope it's not too much to ask, but I can't really think of a character, and I really don't feel like making another character just for this sake. Thank you for your time, Sincerely, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb I suppose so, go for it. 02:15:13 Sun Hello, I have some questions on the use of canon characters in the fanon universe. Firstly, what guidelines do we have to stick to while using them? And if they don't have much of a past, are we allowed to give them one? Also, are we allowed to use characters that other members of the wiki have used? For example I wanted use Dyst in a story where he continues to try and find immortality, but I found out that you are using him, so is he off limits or can I still use the character? Thank you for reading. Minticus Maximus (talk) 11:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Desperados Can't an Independent Guild member be a former Dark Mage but someone who seeks for the redemption of his parents' crimes? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) True, but I have no poll ideas this time around. I'll leave it to you if you want. 22:30:32 Tue Was talking to some of the folks on chat (Serene & Damon), they proposed a poll for favorite GMG event. We haven't done that yet, so that's an option. That's all I got. 22:35:49 Tue I couldn't bring myself not to look at Rwik66's messages to Per. Something to consider, in the person's words: "I cannot leave a message if I'm logged in so i had to message you while unlogged. Six months is way too long, please Per try to make it at atleast a week. I know that I committed plagiarism but after the final warning I just went to undo the plagiarism but he alread blocked me. Please tell him the above lines. Please I beg you. This wiki is so nice that I just can't bear to be without it." With time zones and what not for y'all down under, I figured to help the person out and transfer this over to you now. 18:29:20 Fri New Series Hello Ash. I was looking through Mashima's twitter and I noticed that he'll create a new series of FT called "FAIRY TAIL ZERO" where Mavis is the protagonist and she'll tell the story behind the creation of Fairy Tail (as you can see here: https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/450289488074264577/photo/1). I don't know if you already did, but it would be good for you, as an admin, to create a blog to warn people about it since you have a better range of influence than me. Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 00:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Demon Application Hi, there, Ash, it's a me! And as the title implies, I wish to make a Demon, and I shall begin: *Name will probably be Kagami, unless I find a better name. *Etherious or False, depending on what will work better for her creation. *As for the creation, I am either going to make her a Demon created during the time of Zeref, thus being an Etherious, or in modern times by Azazel, thus making her a False. How she was created by Azazel would be by converting a Human into a Demon, the same way he converted himself. But again, it's only for which creation process works better. *As for her Curse, it will be called Mirror, Mirror, yes, that Mirror, Mirror on the Wall. It's basically a Curse that allows her to materialize into any reflection. She can't attack or do any harm while inside the reflection, but she can use mirrors as a sort of...gateway to areas. Creating reflections that are clones is also another thing I'm thinking about, only they are much weaker compared to the original and would have hints showing they're false, like cracks or the sunlight reflecting on them like actual mirrors. Using glass as a weapon is also an option. And finally, there's also taking the shape of someone who is looking in the mirror, and exiting the mirror looking like them, or even better, show a person looking in the mirror their..."true" selves. That is my application. I await your reply, and thank you in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 07:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Heads-up I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be making an article with a guy who is a "self-proclaimed" appreciate to the canon character Jellal, I know there is rules against official blood relations, but I didn't read anything about people proclaiming that they trained or are apprentices to them, if this is wrong of me, just tell me and I'll change it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:32, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Slayer Magic Permission Hey Ash it's me Nightchild1 I was wondering if I could have permission to make a slayer magic. And to be specific Kitsune Slayer Magic. Just a quick question, when creating a guild page, how to you create a members listing like on Sorrow Ocean's page for example? Minticus Maximus (talk) 11:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Magic Request I'm just asking permission to use your Mist Magic for a character. CaptainDarvin (talk) 17:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply EDIT: I meant to reply to last message, but my internet is still acting a fool. I wanted to say thanks for messaging about my absence.:P Also, I see you guys were giving away images, I wanted that TakeOver Person image, the A9, or A2 image, if possible. Though, would seem weird for me to comment out of nowhere. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 22:13, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Spirit Slayer? Hey Ash, I was wondering what the status of Spirit Slayer Magic is now? Is it finished and can we make them now? I asked Hana and she said that she'd do some finishing touches than get back to me. That was last November. So just let me know if its ready to go or not, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Demon Creation Hey Ash! How are u? I hope u're fine.. So, i was wandering... May i create a Demon? Bellow: *My demon's name is Katja; *I'm planing to create her as an Etherious; *Katja was one of the incountables demons that Zeref was created, but she was sealed in her own book until a Dark Mage found it sealed inside Ancient Ruins. He was a practicioner of Black Arts, and brought her to life. However, he died shortly after and Katja is a free spirit demon. *I'm planing to create a Soul Curse. It allows Katja to manipulate the wandering souls of living beings who passed away. Usages of the curse includes: placing them inside other bodies to get control over it, use them as a mean of transportation, defense and ofense, convert the souls into a special type of energy that she can manipulate to create strong blasts, and other things. The weaknesses of this curse is that she has to concentrate to manipulate the souls, thus she can't control many souls at the same time. To don't lose the souls she has captured, she store them in a special box. Thanks! ShinePillar (talk) 20:48, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Its cool, and thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Im Rwik66, i know i have committed a grave mistake but i am repenting it now even at this very moment. Because of my guilt i did not message you yesterday but now as i am repenting and resenting my mistakes please forgive me for my mistakes. Hope you forgive me. -Rwik66 15:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Participants yeah, for the games the teams can decide who will compete I will use a randomizer program to pick those who will be battling each other Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Atleast, Ash shorten the ban. I will ask for atleast four weeks. Given the circumsatnces I beg you. Also i cant message you if i'm logged in as i'm blocked. Please Reply. -Rwik66, 12:51, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Magic question! Hey, I would like to use your magic, Mist Magic, for my character, please respond! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Talk 01:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Can I make spells for it too! What it said! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 07:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Get onto chat! please! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 08:08, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I wanna' ask something awesome. Hi there, was wondering something! Hello there. :3 I'm new here and all, and I literally just now, at nearly 4 am my time, mostly finished my character. I might revise a few things on it, like a spell or two to make it more clearer or to make it weaker. But I would really appreciate any input you may have, if you aren't too busy, before I go and attempt to make my first wiki page ever. I'm sorry if I am wasting your time and all. I hope you have a nice night/day when you read this over and thank you for at least reading this message. ^^ Link to what I have on my character so far Sorry again for bothering you. :S Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 08:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, hi, Ash! I just looked over the character Emi D. Ryu and noticed that the user had copied and pasted content from the article Rebecca, located on the One Piece wiki. This specifically applies to the appearance section. The same user has done this before too, with the article Hana Law, with the article of Boa Hancock. If you or another admin could take appropriate action, that would be greatly appreciated. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 15:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I can haz question o3o Hey there Ash, I have a question to ask, but I wasn't sure whether to ask you, Aha or Per...so I decided since it pertains to character creation, you might be able to help me out. So basically, my question is thus: What is the maximum amount of magics we can give to our OCs? I wasn't sure if there had ever been a set limit or not, so I wanted to ask to make sure. The reason I ask is because I wanted to make an OC that acts as a solo Dark Guild hunter, but doubles as an infiltrator of said Dark Guilds. I had the idea of giving him an amulet or some sort of enchanted equipment that would allow him to transform into someone else without needing either Transformation or Take-Over magic. So in order to work out how I'd go about including the ideas I had in mind, I felt it best to first find out what the maximum amount of types of magic an OC could have. Have a great day! c: --Mokushiryu (talk) 22:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Its done i have edit Emi and Hana pages. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme [[User_Talk:Grandfire|'power']]. 10:28, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ash, Imma using Wire Magic for a character; it says it's free use in the category section, but this is a head's up. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:08, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Regarding the Featured Article Hi, Ash! Flame notified me that you want nominations for the Featured Article right now, but I am afraid that I can't really think of articles deserving such an honor off the top of my head. I've been rather absent from the fanon lately, so it's difficult for me to get into things again. Oh, and! Shouldn't the committee have an official page? I've seen such pages on official several of the official Wiki and it would make communicating much easier. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 09:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC)